


Elemental Darkness- Info-Chan's True Story

by MagicalSeahorse



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, More tags coming, Red Pandas ARE BAE, so come here often?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:04:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9144091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalSeahorse/pseuds/MagicalSeahorse
Summary: What does anyone really know about Info-Chan? Yeah she sits in a dark room giving Yandere the necessary items she needs. We know she sells pantie shots. She has her enemies. But what do we REALLY know? What teacher gave the funding for the Info Club? Why is she never in any classes? How long has she been doing this? How much does she know? What destruction can she really do? All can be revealed in a long-awaited series that shows the secrets of Info-Chan. Her true evil. And the lengths she will take to reach her goals.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My friends Emi Nav Cass and Toosa (and jackalope)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+friends+Emi+Nav+Cass+and+Toosa+%28and+jackalope%29).



> The first chapter is short but it's an intro so that can be expected.  
> This is first fan-fic. I always loved creative writing and I did well on the few assessments that were done in school for them. My friends and I have agreed that they should let us express our creative writing and we would do much better in our English classes. My goal in these fiction works are to capture the true nerds and geeks in us all. So after this series all my readers can vote on what the next series can be! Also please note that I am still in school so I can't post everyday. Maybe every week or every few days.  
> Here’s something for all of you people out there who want a multiplayer where you can be info chan (or maybe even nemesis)

POV- INFO CHAN

Well here I am again. Year after year, in the same room, in the same school. Never leaving, always having a job to fill. But recently I’ve found something. The Yandere, her daughter has started at the school. Finally, something fun.

I’ve been locked in this room forever. After my experience with the The Yandere and after the headmaster knew my secret he only allowed me to stay in this room, watching the students. To make sure something like the third floor bathroom didn’t happen again. The only thing I’m allowed to leave the room for is to set up more cameras and other ways to track the students.  
But now I have plan. Involving The Yandere’s daughter. It will be the demise of this wretched school and my new start.

All I need to begin is an alias but I’m sure I can think of something. Or maybe it’ll just fall into my lap.


	2. Ayano, The Yandere Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does anyone really know about Info-Chan? Yeah she sits in a dark room giving Yandere the necessary items she needs. We know she sells pantie shots. She has her enemies. But what do we REALLY know? What teacher gave the funding for the Info Club? Why is she never in any classes? How long has she been doing this? How much does she know? What destruction can she really do? All can be revealed in a long-awaited series that shows the secrets of Info-Chan. Her true evil. And the lengths she will take to reach her goals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for all my friends: Toosa, Cass, Emi, Navi, Tiff, Jackalope, Bradley, and Just-in-time-to-"edit"-and-trash-the-whole-thing-and-write-it-himself  
> Thank you to all my readers to actual encouraging me to write more stuff.  
> I would also like to thank Wendy's for giving me a full meal for 4 dollars when that's all I can afford.  
> I also want to thank Yandere Dev for making this possible since he never goes into detail about Info-Chan.

POV Info-Chan-  
“Well, well what do we have here?” I whisper as I peer into a monitor showing all the cameras in the school, “The Yandere Girl is stalking an upper classman. Perhaps she has found her Senpai. This will make things interesting”. I get out of my chair and pace the floor. Thinking…thinking about how I can get my revenge but help The Yandere Girl a bit too…..  
I know just the plan………. But I need some supplies first.  
Sunday, April 2nd 2017 – Orientation Day  
Peering out the window, I can see her coming through the gates. She’s calling someone. She has a Saikou phone with a black case matching her soul. She and all the other students will have to leave their phones in a bin during the orientation. I can steal it while she’s in the auditorium.  
A FEW MINUTES LATER….  
There’s the phone bin. I run over to it and toss them all out on the ground. I mumble to myself, “Wow, Saikou makes good cases.” I pick it out on the bottom a pull it out of the pile. “I should put the phones back. UGHH! Fine I’ll do it.” I put them back into the bin carefully and gingerly place it back on the table, then run as fast as I can back to my computer.  
“Ok I have… 5 fucking minutes!!! Oh god,” I quickly plug in the USB into the phone and the computer. “DOWNLOAD! DOWNLOAD! DOWNLOAD!”  
~Download Complete~  
“Yes!” It’s done! I rip out the plug not even taking a second to check if it actually downloaded properly. I rush downstairs. I hear the bell in the auditorium ring. “SHIT SHIT SHIT!” I’m still in the school and I can’t make it down in time. Wait this window has a direct shot into the bin. I unlock the window and launch the phone out the window. *SMACK!* “It actually landed in the bin, maybe I should do this more often it’s a lot more efficient.”  
The students started walking out of the auditorium. One glanced at the open window and saw me standing there. RUN! I ran back to my room and slammed the door, locking it behind me. “Well that could’ve gone better.”  
Monday, April 3rd – First Class/Day 1  
“Okay early start,” ~Yawn~ I still hadn’t finished the coding for the program I downloaded on the Yandere’s cellular device. Might as well snoop around while I’m at it. After I got past the basic Saikou firewalls, I got all of her information. “So, her name is Ayano – hmmm nice name,”  
7:00 AM – School Gates Open  
“I guess I should tell her about the program on her phone. But I have to activate it first,” I wait until I see her standing at the school gates. And then I text her:  
Info-Chan: Hey.  
Ayano: Do I know you?  
Info-Chan: I saw you stalking an upperclassman today.  
Ayano: Do you have a problem with that?  
Info-Chan: No. I wanted to give you some information about the girl he was with.  
Info-Chan: Her name is Osana Najimi.  
Info-Chan: She has a crush on him.  
Info-Chan: She believes in the myth about the cherry tree behind the school.  
Ayano: The myth that if you confess your love to someone underneath that tree on a Friday, they are guaranteed to accept your confession?  
Info-Chan: Correct.  
Info-Chan: She’s planning to confess to him next Friday.  
Ayano: Why are you telling me this?  
Info-Chan: I would be happy if something bad happened to Osana-chan.  
“Why did I write that? I don’t even now the girl!” I said aloud, “Whatever.”  
Info-Chan: I think you might be the right person to give her what she deserves.  
Ayano: Who are you?  
Info-Chan: I’m the person nicknamed “Info-Chan” at school.  
Ayano: I’ve heard rumors about you. You blackmail girls and sell panty shots to boys. Nobody knows your real name.  
Info-Chan: The rumors are true.  
Info-Chan: If you ever need a favor text me a panty shot and I’ll give you whatever support I can.  
Info-Chan: If you want to know personal information about anyone at our school, just send me a photograph of their face, and I’ll tell you everything I know about them.  
Ayano: You’re disgusting.  
Info-Chan: You’re a stalker.  
Info-Chan: If you want my help, text me. If you don’t care, ignore me.  
Info-Chan: You have one week until your precious Senpai belongs to Osana-Chan.  
Info-Chan: I hope you make her suffer.  
“I don’t know where that came from.” I mumbled after writing the texts.  
Info-Chan: I downloaded a program onto your phone which allows you to see information about everyone and tell me what you need. Have a nice day, Ayano.  
Ayano: How do you know my name?  
Info-Chan: I’m Info-Chan, remember? Don’t wear it out.  
“Goodness, I don’t think I’ve even typed the same amount of code then what was in that conversation,” I began talking to myself again, “ I wonder how this spectacle will play out. Maybe the Yandere will even get her Senpai. That would be a great ending. If I just give her a little bit of push she’ll do it. She’ll be in for a surprise when I tell her that half the girls in this school love her Senpai too. Lucky for her only a dozen of them are actually willing to confess to him.”  
I look out the window one last time as Ayano is scrolling through her phone, shaking her head in disbelief. The school bell rings and I turn back to my monitor.  
“Let’s have some fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!!!  
> I want you all to please look at this link for a poll that I have. It's a Valentine's Dillemma:  
> https://goo.gl/v3nxmy
> 
> I need to know the answer.....

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want to hear more or have suggestions leave them in the comment section!
> 
> THX for reading!


End file.
